Devil
by dreamninja
Summary: This was not something Olette would usually wear but because of a mix up it's the only thing she has.


"Olette you are coming to the party tonight at the haunted mansion right"Pence asked. She looked over to her friend as they sat in class.

"Hmm oh yeah I have to go pick up my costume after school"Olette said.

"You're gonna be a zombie like us right"Pence asked.

"On a hunt for brains"Hayner added making a funny face and reaching for Olette. She just laughed pulling out of his grasp. Tonight was gonna be awesome she had been looking forward to it for awhile now. Once the bell rang she stood up ready to rush out of class.

"I'll see you guys later"she said over her shoulder waving to Hayner and Pence. She just smiled as she walked into the costume shop where her halloween costume was waiting. She walked over to the counter where a woman was tending the busy store.

"Hi i'm here to pick up a zombie costume"she told the woman.

"Of course i'll go get that for you"she said smiling and walking off. When she came back though she wasn't smiling.

"I'm sorry miss I can't find it my husband must have sold it"she said bowing her head. Then she showed Olette a red devil costume.

"I did find this in the back though if you're interested you can have it free of charge"she said. Olette frowned now she wouldn't match Hayner and Pence. She did need a costume for tonight though and this one was free.

"I'll take it"Olette reluctantly said. She tried to smile for the woman but once she left the store she frowned. Hayner and Pence would not be happy about this they had been planning this for weeks now. She got home and realized it was getting late so she should get dressed now. Once she put on her costume she blushed the woman didn't mention it was such a skimpy costume. It was a skin tight red dress which barely covered everything it needed to. She uncomfortably pulled it down to cover her butt and found her boobs popping out more. It also had a tail and a headband with horns on it. She didn't want to wear it but it was the only thing she had so she put on a big jacket and zipped it up before walking down to the usual spot where she was supposed to meet Hayner and Pence.

"Olette where's your costume"Pence asked once she walked up. They both had awesome blood makeup and clothes and they didn't understand why Olette didn't and she had horns on her head what kind of zombie had horns?

"Yeah take the coat off"Hayner said. Olette blushed and slowly unzipped her jacket before taking it off. She heard them gasp but she just looked at the ground embarrassed.

"Hey what's the deal"Hayner asked. He was looking away and blushing but Olette didn't notice.

"There was a mix up at the store and this is all they had left"she said fiddling with the bottom trying to cover more.

"Well let's go or we will be late"Pence asked. Olette was thankful they hadn't made to big of a deal out of it. When they got to the party at the haunted mansion Olette stayed with Hayner and Pence for the most part until they left her to go get something to drink. That's when she heard someone whistle. She turned and saw Seifer of all people standing there with his arms crossed. He was dressed as a vampire and his hair was slicked back without his regular hat.

"Well hello there"he said walking up to her. She blushed because she could tell he was looking at her outfit.

"Hey Seifer nice costume"she said back fiddling nervously with her hands.

"I could say the same for you. I didn't know you had a naughty side"he said. When he saw the blush on her face he burst out laughing.

"There was a mix up at the store"she said still not looking at him.

"Well i'm glad there was"he said. Hayner and Pence came over and Hayner was pissed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing"he asked Seifer glaring at him.

"Just talking is that a crime"he asked glaring back at Hayner. Pence and Olette looked at each other here was not the time for a full out brawl. They were shocked when Seifer actually smiled.

"Well Olette just so you know you're the hottest girl here"Seifer said. He leaned in and before any of them knew what was happening kissed her before winking and walking off.

"Why you-"Hayner snarled and lunged for Seifer but Pence held him back while Olette stood there with her face as red as her costume.


End file.
